User blog:ThisUserLikesOreo/3rd anniversary ticket summons
=Global= Only going to keep track of SSRs. *60px|link=Focused on Victory Super Saiyan 3 Goku (GT)60px|link=Brilliant Battle Intuition Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla60px|link=Warrior's Pride Vegeta (Giant Ape) *60px|link=Defeat Is Not an Option Android 1860px|link=Time for a Quick Break Android 1860px|link=Savage Battle Instinct Buu (Super)60px|link=Savage Battle Instinct Buu (Super)60px|link=Savage Battle Instinct Buu (Super)60px|link=Proud Heir Super Saiyan God SS Vegeta * 60px|link=Revenge Exacted Super Baby 2 *60px|link=Unprecedented Majin Majin Buu (Good) 60px|link=Magnificent Awakening Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta (GT)60px|link=Magnificent Awakening Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta (GT) * 60px|link=Furious Girl Pan (GT)60px|link=Furious Girl Pan (GT) =Japan= Another ticket banner is here, so I made another blog to record my pulls like I usually do. :My goal *Jan 22: 60px|link=Focused on Victory Super Saiyan 3 Goku (GT) *Jan 23: 60px|link=White Hot Face-Off Super Saiyan Goku *Jan 24: 60px|link=First Step of the Plan Hell Fighter 17 *Jan 25: 60px|link=Hidden Strength Zarbon *Jan 26: 60px|link=Proud till the Last Tien *Jan 27: 60px|link=Unexpected Use Jaco *Jan 28: 60px|link=Genius of War Vegeta *Jan 29: 60px|link=Omens of Awakening Super Saiyan 2 Goku (GT)60px|link=Dauntless Runner Android 1760px|link=A New Legend Begins Super Saiyan Bardock60px|link=White Hot Face-Off Super Saiyan Goku60px|link=First Step of the Plan Hell Fighter 1760px|link=Shadowy Sorcerer Hoi *Jan 30: 60px|link=Dastardly Demoness Android 18 (Future)60px|link=Master of Magic Guldo60px|link=Mystical Body Botamo *Jan 31: 60px|link=White Hot Face-Off Super Saiyan Goku60px|link=Kind Hero Minotia60px|link=Furious Impact Gohan (Kid) *Feb 1: 60px|link=A Slash of Respect Super Saiyan Trunks (Teen)60px|link=Blackened Heart Android 1760px|link=Impassioned Strike Pan (GT) *Feb 2: 60px|link=Focused on Victory Super Saiyan 3 Goku (GT)60px|link=Focused on Victory Super Saiyan 3 Goku (GT)60px|link=Magnificent Awakening Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta (GT)60px|link=Hell and Earth in Unison Android 1760px|link=Omens of Awakening Super Saiyan 2 Goku (GT)60px|link=Omens of Awakening Super Saiyan 2 Goku (GT)60px|link=Omens of Awakening Super Saiyan 2 Goku (GT)60px|link=Omens of Awakening Super Saiyan 2 Goku (GT)60px|link=Omens of Awakening Super Saiyan 2 Goku (GT)60px|link=Blackened Heart Android 1760px|link=Blackened Heart Android 1760px|link=Blackened Heart Android 1760px|link=First Step of the Plan Hell Fighter 1760px|link=First Step of the Plan Hell Fighter 1760px|link=First Step of the Plan Hell Fighter 1760px|link=Red Ribbon Army's Grudge Dr. Gero60px|link=Secret Arts Unleashed Yamcha60px|link=Secret Arts Unleashed Yamcha60px|link=A New Legend Begins Super Saiyan Bardock60px|link=A New Legend Begins Super Saiyan Bardock60px|link=A New Legend Begins Super Saiyan Bardock60px|link=A New Legend Begins Super Saiyan Bardock60px|link=Transforming Power Majin Buu (South Supreme Kai)60px|link=White Hot Face-Off Super Saiyan Goku60px|link=The Warrior Awakens Android 1660px|link=Talented Son Super Saiyan Trunks (Kid)60px|link=Defying the All-Powerful Super Saiyan Trunks (Kid)60px|link=Heart of Innocence Chi-Chi60px|link=Speed Tactics Burter60px|link=Impassioned Strike Pan (GT)60px|link=Impassioned Strike Pan (GT)60px|link=Curiosity for the Unknown Pan (GT)60px|link=Evil Nature Frost (Final Form)60px|link=Extreme Elite's Pride Vegeta60px|link=Royal Blood Tarble60px|link=The Strongest Majin Majin Buu (Gotenks)60px|link=Dastardly Demoness Android 18 (Future) *Feb 3: 60px|link=Blackened Heart Android 1760px|link=Immortal God Zamasu60px|link=Reignited Fighting Spirit Vegeta (GT) *Feb 4: 60px|link=Cultivated Technique Piccolo60px|link=Cultivated Ability Super Saiyan Trunks (GT)60px|link=Omens of Awakening Super Saiyan 2 Goku (GT) *Feb 5: 60px|link=Secrets of the Turtle Style Master Roshi60px|link=Royal Blood Tarble60px|link=Ambitious Scheme Paragus *Feb 6: 60px|link=Curiosity for the Unknown Pan (GT)60px|link=White Hot Face-Off Super Saiyan Goku60px|link=Holy Might Supreme Kai *Feb 7: 60px|link=Dangerous Cyborg Fighter Cacao60px|link=A New Legend Begins Super Saiyan Bardock60px|link=Android Evolution Cell (1st Form) *Feb 8: 60px|link=Entrusted Mission Super Saiyan 2 Gohan (Youth)60px|link=Genius of War Vegeta60px|link=Rocky Road to Peace Gohan (Teen) *Feb 9: 60px|link=Red Ribbon Army's Grudge Dr. Gero60px|link=Time-traversing Evil Cell (1st Form)60px|link=Impassioned Strike Pan (GT) *Feb 10: 60px|link=Absolute Strength Frost (Assault Form)60px|link=Blackened Heart Android 1760px|link=First Step of the Plan Hell Fighter 17 *Feb 11: 60px|link=Galactic Patrolman Jaco60px|link=Impassioned Strike Pan (GT)60px|link=Focused on Victory Super Saiyan 3 Goku (GT) *Feb 12: 60px|link=Curiosity for the Unknown Pan (GT)60px|link=Furious Girl Pan (GT)60px|link=Quiet Grit Goku *Feb 13: 60px|link=First Step of the Plan Hell Fighter 1760px|link=A Future Forsaken Android 17 (Future)60px|link=Demonic Lord of Darkness Dabura *Feb 14: 60px|link=Hell and Earth in Unison Android 1760px|link=Savage Battle Instinct Buu (Super)60px|link=Curiosity for the Unknown Pan (GT)60px|link=Curiosity for the Unknown Pan (GT)60px|link=Curiosity for the Unknown Pan (GT)60px|link=Curiosity for the Unknown Pan (GT)60px|link=Omens of Awakening Super Saiyan 2 Goku (GT)60px|link=Omens of Awakening Super Saiyan 2 Goku (GT)60px|link=Blackened Heart Android 1760px|link=Blackened Heart Android 1760px|link=Blackened Heart Android 1760px|link=Blackened Heart Android 1760px|link=Blackened Heart Android 1760px|link=Blackened Heart Android 1760px|link=First Step of the Plan Hell Fighter 1760px|link=First Step of the Plan Hell Fighter 1760px|link=First Step of the Plan Hell Fighter 1760px|link=First Step of the Plan Hell Fighter 1760px|link=White Hot Face-Off Super Saiyan Goku60px|link=White Hot Face-Off Super Saiyan Goku60px|link=White Hot Face-Off Super Saiyan Goku60px|link=White Hot Face-Off Super Saiyan Goku60px|link=White Hot Face-Off Super Saiyan Goku60px|link=True Colors Frost60px|link=Respect to the Strong Tien60px|link=Dangerous Cyborg Fighter Cacao60px|link=Cocky Counter Raditz60px|link=Hidden Strength Zarbon60px|link=Fruits of Labor Krillin60px|link=Last Minute Technique Super Saiyan Vegeta60px|link=Secrets of the Turtle Style Master Roshi60px|link=Tough Gaze Super Saiyan Gohan (Teen)60px|link=Metal Man Strikes Magetta60px|link=Galactic Patrolman Jaco60px|link=Martial Stability Krillin60px|link=Secret Arts Unleashed Yamcha60px|link=Maximum Firepower Jeice *Feb 15: 60px|link=Proudest in the Universe Cooler (Final Form)60px|link=Omens of Awakening Super Saiyan 2 Goku (GT)60px|link=Impassioned Strike Pan (GT) *Feb 16: 60px|link=Unrelenting Fighter Gohan (Kid)60px|link=Captured Wisdom Majin Buu (Piccolo)60px|link=Savage Speed Frieza (3rd Form) *Feb 17: *Feb 18: *Feb 19: 60px|link=Impassioned Strike Pan (GT)60px|link=Curiosity for the Unknown Pan (GT) *Feb 20: *Feb 21: *Feb 22: 60px|link=White Hot Face-Off Super Saiyan Goku *Feb 23: 60px|link=Omens of Awakening Super Saiyan 2 Goku (GT) 60px|link=Curiosity for the Unknown Pan (GT) *Feb 24: 60px|link=Omens of Awakening Super Saiyan 2 Goku (GT) 60px|link=Inherited Honor Super Saiyan Vegeta *Feb 25: 60px|link=Omens of Awakening Super Saiyan 2 Goku (GT)60px|link=Furious Impact Gohan (Kid)60px|link=Dauntless Runner Android 17 *Feb 26: 60px|link=The Strongest Majin Majin Buu (Gotenks)60px|link=Impassioned Strike Pan (GT)60px|link=White Hot Face-Off Super Saiyan Goku *Feb 27: 60px|link=Supreme Warrior Awakened Super Saiyan Goku60px|link=White Hot Face-Off Super Saiyan Goku60px|link=White Hot Face-Off Super Saiyan Goku *Feb 28: 60px|link=Fruits of Labor Krillin60px|link=Defying the All-Powerful Super Saiyan Trunks (Kid)60px|link=Curiosity for the Unknown Pan (GT) *Mar 1: 60px|link=Wrath-Bred Evil Buu (Pure Evil)60px|link=Crane School's Prestige Master Shen60px|link=Revenge Exacted Super Baby 2 *Mar 2: 60px|link=Red Ribbon Army's Grudge Dr. Gero60px|link=A New Legend Begins Super Saiyan Bardock60px|link=First Step of the Plan Hell Fighter 17 *Mar 3: 60px|link=Cultivated Technique Piccolo60px|link=Time-traversing Evil Cell (1st Form)60px|link=Engineered Evil Android 19 *Mar 4: 60px|link=Ferocious Physique Amond60px|link=Bellowing War Cry Shugesh (Giant Ape)60px|link=Omens of Awakening Super Saiyan 2 Goku (GT) *Mar 5: 60px|link=Blackened Heart Android 1760px|link=Wicked Life Form Baby (Youth Form) Category:Blog posts